


Love Lump

by Cheerie



Series: Bouncing Baby Thomas Watson-Holmes [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Eating, Ice Cream, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerie/pseuds/Cheerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joh gets a phone call from Mycroft and Sherlock endures ice cream. Taken place before the birth of Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Lump

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own these characters, they all belong to their respective creators.

Love Lump 

 

“Hello?”  
“John.”  
“Mycroft.”  
Over the line, Mycroft can hear Sherlock’s muffled sobbing in the background and it makes him concerned.  
“John, what’s going on?”

John peeks over his chair into the kitchen.  
“Oh, nothing much, just Sherlock crying into his ice cream.”  
“John!” Sherlock snapped.  
“Love, he can easily come over here and deduce why but I'd rather spare him the visit.” John thinks to himself, _I can deal with one Holmes being tetchy but not two, not today._

“Why is my dear brother so emotional over his frozen confectionary John?”  
“Sherlock is eating pistachio ice cream.” John deadpans.  
“That’s absurd, he loathes it.”  
John rolled his eyes at Mycroft’s response.  
“Yeah, well, the baby is craving pistachio ice cream and his nibs will do anything to pacify the pup, hence eating said frozen confectionary.”

“Stop talking to him John!” Sherlock snapped again and John would’ve taken it seriously if Sherlock didn’t have a mouthful of melting ice cream.  
“Then make him stop John unless you enjoy seeing my brother’s masochistic tendencies?”

This queued another eye roll for John, these Holmeses and their demands.  
“Mycroft, Sherlock believes the baby will hate him if he doesn't feed him pistachio ice cream.”  
“John! You're a terrible husband! Giving my secrets to the enemy!” Sherlock exclaimed.

John leaned the phone away from his mouth, addressing his husband.  
“One, Sherlock, he's your brother and two, he's concerned.”  
“Not in the least.” Mycroft mumbled  
“Liar.” John heard.  
“What?” Asked Sherlock. Rising from his chair, John called out,  
“Love you hon!” and stepped on to the landing, saving himself from another Sherlock interruption.

“I can't return the same sentiments.” Mycroft smirked.  
“Wouldn't want you too. Look Mycroft, I've told him to stop before but he's firm with the belief and in a mood right now, so I can only stand by and watch him torture himself with ice cream. Why are you calling anyway?” John questioned, always a motive to these calls.  
“Just checking on family John, isn't that what concerned brothers do?”  
“If you had a genuine interest, then I'd believe you but that's not it.”

“No, it's not, our parents are planning to surprise you two with a visit so this is yours and Sherlock’s warning to their arrival.”  
The word ‘warning’ earned another eye roll from John, the melodrama.  
“Yeah, alright, I'll relay the message. Anything else?”  
“No, nothing else. Just...”  
“Just what?”  
“Keep Sherlock entertained, our parents can be rather… mundane in London.”  
“Rude much but I'll keep that in mind.”  
“See that you do. Goodbye.”  
“Ta.” John hung up

Upon entering the kitchen, John sees Sherlock put the empty bowl in the sink to be washed later.  
“Oh! You've finished, how was it?”  
“Hell and I feel ill.” Sherlock looked it  
“I bet, you ate the whole tub.” John approached him and began to rub Sherlock’s lower back, earning a soft sigh. Red rimmed glasz eyes looked at John tenderly.  
“John, I'm sorry for calling you a terrible husband. I didn’t mean it.”  
John smiled, he knew and Sherlock was relieved.  
“It's alright love. C'mon, let’s go lie down and I'll rub your tum.”  
“Mmm, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: thinking about getting creative with the disclaimers... yeah. feel free to leave comments or kudos at your leisure.


End file.
